Health and wellness are becoming more and more important as individuals devote more time to generally non-physical activities, such as work at an office or on a computer. Because a person often performs these activities with little or no physical exertion, such activities are generally bad for a person's overall health and wellness. Similarly, when an individual does engage in some form of physical activity that requires physical exertion, oftentimes the individual overexerts themselves. Such activities are also generally detrimental for a person's overall health and wellness. Further, an individual's situation dynamically changes over time, which could be as short as (or shorter) a day. For example, an individual might not be able to perform the same exercise he did yesterday due to achieving much less sleep the night before. Therefore, it may be desirable to adjust the individual's exercise plan timely and automatically.
Various activities recommendation systems/services exist in the marketplace which recommend or remind a person to engage in some physical activity or exercise for physical fitness. However, these systems/services do not ascertain, determine or recognize automatically the person's current physical situations or condition (or capabilities), such as health/medical conditions and most recent activity history, and generate a recommendation for health/wellness, and notify the person. Further, such systems are not capable of being disabled when desirable in some scenarios, such as when the person is attending a meeting. One prior art system is a simple alarm tool. These must be set up manually by the user and do not take into consideration the user's physical situation or past physical activity history.
More particularly, none of the activity recommendations systems/services automatically recommend wellness activities to a user based on the user's physical motion sensed or determined (or inferred) from sensors (e.g., motion sensors) or based on the user's biological state sensed or determined (or inferred) from sensors (e.g., biometric sensors) using a mobile smartphone or other mobile device, where the sensors may be co-located within the mobile device or located on the person and communicatively coupled to the mobile device.